Маски PAYDAY 2
center|400px 'Маски PAYDAY 2 '- это предметы кастомизации героев в игре. Они не улучшают ничего в персонаже, только внешний вид! Помимо стандартных масок персонажей, по мере прохождения можно покупать материалы (шаблон маски, материал, доп. элементы, цвета для элементов) для их создания за внутриигровые деньги и делать из них свои собственные маски. Всего у вас доступно 9 слотов для масок из 36 возможных (остальные слоты нужно купить). Чтобы купить маску/цвет/материал/элемент, нужно для начала этот предмет получить, путём рандомной системы карточек. Конкретнее, после завершения ограбления, нам и нашим членам по команде дают три карты. Мы выбираем одну и надеемся на удачу. Может выпасть улучшение для оружия, немного наличности, опыт или что-либо для маски, а также и сама маска. Маски Маски можно кастомизировать. Наклеивать на них эмблемы, менять их материал и цвет. *Синий - стандартные маски. *Светло-синий - маски сообщества. *Фиолетовый - редкие и уникальные маски (Begins - абсолютно стандартная маска, отличается лишь тем, что она белая и раскрасить её можно по-своему). *Оранжевый - маски из DLC и евентов (событий). * Красный - маски из Рождественских DLC и эвентов. Стандартные Mask9.png| Редкие mask3.png| $72,500 mask4.png| $72,500 hoxton.png| $72,500 wolf.png| $72,500 dallasnopattern.png| $111,250 chainsnopattern.png| $96,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| $96,250 wolfnopattern.png| $96,250 Anonymous.png| $62,500 The_Cthulu.png| $96,250 The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png| $25,500 mask23.png| $23,000 Сообщества Эти маски становятся доступны при условии, если вы вступите в Payday 2 Community Group. Mark.png| $7,250 communityhockey.png| $9,000 happysanta.png| $7,500 Lootbag DLC Skull mask.png| $XXX Armored Transport Heist DLC 37th.png| $XXX 42nd.png| $XXX 43rd.png| $XXX 44th.png| $XXX Gage Weapon Pack 01 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X803BEEC1467A45AD.png| $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0XCB068B1853DD7205.png| $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X97BD199B9903DC95.png| $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X959E824B02935E02.png| $10,500 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack Santa drunk.png| $7,500 Santa mad.png| $7,500 Santa surprise.png| $7,500 Хэллоуин frank.png| $XXXX pumkingking.png| $XXXX venomorph.png| $XXXX witch.png| $XXXX angrybaby.png| crybaby.png| happybaby.png| brazilbaby.png| Обычные mask5.png| $14,000 mask11.png| $14,000 Big_Lips.png| $4,000 mask13.png| $4,500 The_Brainiac.png| $17,500 mask20.png| $4,000 mask2.png| $14,000 The Cannula.png| $3,750 The_Crybaby.png| $14,750 mask24.png| $14,500 doctor-crime.png| $17,500 gagball.png| $14,750 mask22.png| $19,500 mask10.png| $16,000 The Hog.png| $4,000 mask19.png| $27,250 mask12.png| $14,750 kawaii.png| $17,500 mask17.png| $4,000 Mrs._Manneqin.png| $17,500 Mr._Manneqin.png| $17,500 Mr._Sackcloth.png| $5,250 Mr._Smooth.png| $13,500 Monkey Business.png| $4,500 Themummy.png| $4,000 mask6.png| $14,750 mask16.png| $14,000 mask1.png| $14,750 The Pout.png| $14,750 mask18.png| $4,500 The_Shogun.png| $4,750 The Shrunken Head.png| $14,000 The Starved.png| $14,000 mask8.png| $14,000 mask15.png| $3,750 mask21.png| $3,750 mask7.png| $16,000 The Zombie.png| $14,000 Не попавшие в игру mask14.png| Sweettooth.png| Материалы *Фиолетовый - редкие и уникальные материалы. *Оранжевый - материалы из DLC и евентов (событий) *Синий - стандартные материалы(доступны всем игрокам с самого начала). Редкие Plastic.png|Plastic $22,500 pat-corroded-bronze.png|Corroded Bronze $876.330 mat-bronze.png|Bronze $580,000 mat-golden.png|Golden $1,278,000 mat-piano-black.png|Piano Black $XXX mat-radioactive.png|Radioactive $891,000 Rainbow.png|Rainbow $290,000 mat-slime.png|Slime $147,015 Snake scales.png|Snake Scales $801,900 pat-titanium.png|Titanium $XXX Armored Transport Heist DLC pat-money.png|Cash Money $XXX pat-jade.png|Jade $XXX pat-pearl.png|Pearl $XXX pat-redwhiteblue.png|Red, White and Blue $XXX Gage Weapon Pack 01 Oilmetal.png|Oily Metal $XXX Galvanized.png|Galvanized Steel $XXX Fur_small.png|Fur $XXX Heavymetal.png|Heavy Metal $XXX Обычные payday2_win32_release_W128_H128_F894720068_T_0X5D7C49A2BF881E88.png|Alligator Skin $156,600 mat-aspen.png|Aspen $42,300 Bismuth.png|Bismuth $67,500 BloodRed.png|Blood Red $XXX mat-bluewater.png|Blue Water $95,400 mat-candy.png|Candy $125,100 mat-CarbonFiber.png|Carbon Fiber $156,600 mat-chromeblue.png|Chrome Blue $156,600 mat-chromepurple.png|Chrome Purple $156,600 Clean_Rock.png|Clean Rock $42,300 mat-concrete.png|Concrete $42,300 mat-crackled.png|Crackled $42,300 mat-crackled-stone.png|Crackled Stone $67,500 mat-denim.png|Denim $42,300 Flesh.png|Flesh 156,600 Finewood.png|Fine Wood $175.266 mat-glossy-gray.png|Glossy Grey $125,100 mat-hardrock.png|Hard Rock $42,300 mat-hot-cold.png|Hot and Cold $125,100 mat-inferno.png|Inferno $156,600 mat-leather.png|Leather $156,600 mat-matte-black.png|Matte Black $258,300 mat-mercury.png|Mercury $67,500 mat-metal.png|Metal $156,600 mat-oak.png|Oak $95,400 mat-orcish.png|Orcish $125,100 mat-oxide-bronze.png|Oxide Bronze $95,400 payday2_win32_release_W128_H128_F894720068_T_0X6BD7E1B16C8CCED0.png|Pinecone $67,500 White_Rock.png|White Rock $67,500 mat-wicker.png|Wicker $67,500 Элементы *Фиолетовый - редкие и уникальные элементы. *Оранжевый - элементы из DLC и евентов (событий) *Синий - стандартные элементы(доступны всем игрокам с самого начала). Стандартные empty.png|Base mask $0 empty.png|Material only $XXX Редкие Pat-electriccenter.png|Electric Center $256,000 pat-goodolal.png|Good ol' Al $??? pat-fingerprint.png|Fingerprint $??? Pat-overkill.png|Overkill $??? pat-solid-first.png|Solid First $616,000 pat-solid-second.png|Solid Second $616,000 pat-masked-mastermind.png|Masked Mastermind $770,000 pat-the-ace.png|The Ace $492,000 pat-cobra.png|The Cobra $372,000 catmask.png|Pon Pon Pon $??? pat-the-dragon.png|The Dragon $??? pat-golden-lily.png|Golden Lily $??? the protagonist.png|The Protagonist $616,000 Lootbag DLC pat-loveoverkill.png|I Love Overkill $20,700 Armored Transport Heist DLC pat-american-eagle.png|The American Eagle $XXX pat-forestcamo.png|Forest Camouflage $XXX pat-racestripes.png|Race Stripes $XXX pat-stars.png|Stars $XXX Хэллоуинские pat-doomweaver.png|Doomwaver $XXX pat-hannibalistic.png|Hanniballistic $XXX pat-howl.png|Howl $XXXX pat-pumpkingrin.png|Pumpkin Grin $XXX pat-stitches.png|Stitches $XXX pat-webbed.png|Webbed $XXX Обычные pat-aperturescience.png|Aperture Science $132,300 pat-barbarian-war-paint.png|Barbarian War Paint $28,800 pat-biohaz.png|Bio Hazard $28,800 pat-big-foot.png|Big Foot $152.334 pat-bloodsucker.png|Bloodsucker $28,800 pat-brightstar.png|Bright Star $175,200 pat-broad-strokes.png|Broad Strokes $28,800 pat-candyhearts.png|Candy Hearts $102,600 pat-celtic-cross.png|Celtic Cross $72,900 pat-celticknot.png|Celtic Knot $28,800 pat-circuit-board.png|Circuit Board $72,900 pat-claw-attack.png|Claw Attack $51,200 pat-clockwork-gears.png|Clockwork Gears $??? pat-companion-cube.png|Companion Cube $123,200 pat-cracker.png|Cracker $??? pat-crossing-chains.png|Crossing Chains $74,400 pat-dragonsplit.png|Dragon Split $132,300 pat-eastern-sunrise.png|Eastern Sunrise $148,800 Pat-electriccenter.png|Electric Center $??? pat-fleur-de-lis.png|Fleur de Lis $148,800 pat-gear-grinder.png|Gear Grinder $163,800 pat-girls-and-boys.png|Girls and Boys $74,400 pat-godismyjudge.png|God is my Judge $32,400 pat-greedy-spider.png|Greedy Spider $196,200 pat-happy-clown.png|Happy Clown $32,400 pat-hawk-wings.png|Hawk Wings $74,400 pat-hellish.png|Hellish $74,400 pat-hexagon-cricle.png|Hexagon Circle $102,600 pat-inverted-spikes.png|Inverted Spikes $51,200 pat-jagged-stripes.png|Jagged Stripes¹ $45,000 pat-lift-off.png|Lift Off $72,900 pat-lightning-bolt.png|Lightning Bolt $??? pat-lover-boy.png|Lover Boy $72,900 pat-magic-eightball.png|Magic Eightball $??? pat-magnetic-magnet.png|Magnetic Magnet $28,800 pat-marvellous-blocks.png|Marvellous Blocks $132,300 pat-masked-falcon.png|Masked Falcon $72,900 pat-masked-villain.png|Masked Villain $28,800 pat-mexican-wrestler.png|Mexican Wrestler $20,700 moonandshit.png|Moon and Water $74,400 pat-mountain-and-sky.png|Mountain and Sky $28,800 pat-nautical-compass.png|Nautical Compass $28,800 pat-one-nation-under-god.png|One Nation Under God $98,400 pat-ozymandias.png|Ozymandias $??? pat-paydays2.png|Payday 2 $??? pat-piece-of-cake.png|Piece Of Cake $74,400 pat-pirate-eyepatch.png|Pirate Eyepatch $28,800 pat-poison.png|Poison $74,400 pat-portal.png|Portal $163,800 pat-praying-mantis.png|Praying Mantis $148,800 pat-radioactive.png|Radioactive $196,200 pat-skull-basher.png|Skull Basher $175,200 pat-smooth-gradient.png|Smooth Gradient $??? pat-starbreeze-sun.png|Starbreeze Sun $51,200 pat-stripes-below.png|Stripes Below $28,800 pat-sign-of-annihilation.png|Sign of Annihilation $28,800 pat-anarchy.png|The Anarchy $74,400 pat-the-arrow.png|The Arrow $51,200 The atom2.png|The Atom $132,300 pat-the-beast.png|The Beast $57,600 pat-the-flag.png|The Flag $??? pat-the-headshot.png|The Headshot $98,400 pat-hypnotica.png|The Hypnotica $72,900 pat-illuminati.png|The Illuminati $196,200 pat-the-inferno.png|The Inferno $123,200 Pat-the-kabuki.png|The Kabuki $??? pat-the-left-hand.png|The Left Hand $74,400 The lover boy2.png|The Lover Boy $??? the molecule2.png|The Molecule $??? pat-ouroboros.png|The Ouroboros $196,200 pat-the-head-ouroboros.png|The Head of the Ouroboros $98,400 pat-the-orb.png|The Orb $98,400 pat-the-puzzle.png|The Puzzle $132,300 pat-the-raster.png|The Raster $8,800 pat-the-reaper.png|The Reaper $??? pat-theswirls.png|The Swirls $??? pat-the-tf2.png|The TF2 $72,900 pat-the-whiner.png|The Whiner $51,200 pat-the-zipper.png|The Zipper $28,800 pat-the-zebra.png|The Zebra $51,200 pat-the-2-in-payday.png|The 2 in PAYDAY $132,300 interrogationmark.png|The ? $83,700 pat-thin-stripes.png|Thin Stripes $74,400 pat-three-crowns.png|Three Crowns $28,800 pat-three-points.png|Three Points $51,200 pat-three-thick-stripes.png|Three Thick Stripes $??? pat-tiger-camouflage.png|Tiger Camoflauge $163,800 pat-tribal-cricle.png|Tribal Circle $228,600 pat-two-lions.png|Two Lions $8,800 pat-two-dollar-one-stripe.png|Two $ One Stripe $51,200 pat-union-jack.png|Union Jack $138,600 pat-vertical-split.png|Vertical Split $74,400 pat-violentbite.png|Violent Bite $51,200 pat-yggdrasil.png|Yggdrasil $74,400 pat-ying-and-yang.png|Yin and Yang $163,800 pat-zig-zag-stripes.png|Zig Zag Stripes $148,800 Цвета *Синий - стандартные цвета. *Фиолетовый - редкие и уникальные цвета. *Оранжевый - маски из DLC и евентов (событий). Стандартные Редкие Lootbag DLC Обычные Примечания *Маска "The Shogun" является прообразом тех масок, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к фильму "Хеллбой". *Маска "Hockey Mask" ''отсылается к фильму "Схватка". *Маска "''Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. Также, некоторые войны разных кланов носили эти маски для устрашения врагов. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной MARVEL. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "Grin". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" ''- это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Диллинджера Джона. *Маска Anonymous является отсылкой к фильму "V" for Vendetta, где была та самая маска, но на ней была радостная улыбка. Позже, эта маска стала мемом и настоящим движением против коррупции. *Маска ''"Mummy" отсылается к группе Iron Maiden и их талисману Eddie в альбоме Powerslave. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" ''отсылается к кукле Калаха в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска ''"Shrunken Head" ''является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "''Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из пантеона мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Unknown" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Тоби, что из аниме "Naruto". Там он носил такую-же маску. *Маска "Hog" является отсылкой к игре Hotline Miami. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к старому м/с "He-man". Злодей Trap Jaw имеет лицо, как на маске. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream", опубликованный в марте 1967. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в gelatious blob creature. Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, т.к. у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своими мыслями. *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу - пришельцу, из серии фильмов "Чужой" и "Чужой против Хищника". *Элемент "Electric Center" может выпасть как обычный, не редкий предмет. Вероятно, это баг. *На маски можно нанести такие элементы, как логотип Aperture Science, человек, выбирающийся из портала, куб-компаньон и тортик. Это отсылка к серии игр Portal. *На одном из элементов для масок имеется логотип игры Team Fortress 2, а также сам элемент называется "The TF2". *Элемент "Good ol' Al" сделан по образу маски супер-героя Spawn, чье настоящее имя Аль Симмонс. *Элемент "Happy Clown" был основан на маске Хокстона. *Элемент "The Hypnotica" изображает картину "Blaze" от Бриджет Райли. *Элемент "One Nation Under God" основан на маске Далласа. Название элемента - это цитата из 1954 модификацией американской клятвы верности. *Элементы "Masked Falcon" и "Mexican Wrestler" являются отсылкой к двум рестлерам из WWE - Сину Кара и Рею Мистерио, а другой элемент под названием "Masked Mastermind" отсылается к бывшему бойцу WWE - Ultimate Warrior. *Элемент "The Protagonist" является отсылкой к Роршаху - персонажу из комиксов "Хранители". Элемент "Ozymandias" - еще одна отсылка к Хранителям. Там есть персонаж с таким-же прозвищем. *Изображение с элемента "Yggdrasil" - это дерево жизни из скандинавской мифологии. Также, это изображение было на секретной маске Чеинса из PAYDAY: The Heist. *Элемент "Sign Of Annihilation" отсылается к Акуме - персонажу из серии игр Street Fighter. Категория:Маски Категория:Маски PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2